Deadpool's Gotham Misadventures
by DarkHunter2611
Summary: Deadpool agrees to help Tony Stark with an experiment, but once he's in will he want back out?


Disclaimer: I don''t own Deadpool or Gotham

" _Italics is Wade talking to inner voices_

" **Bold is Smart inner voice**

 **Bold-Underline Dumb inner voice**

"Please Stark"

"Deadpool, for the last time, no you can't be the ruler of the new dimension if the project works"

"What do you mean by if?"

"Oh I was hoping you would get lost in the vacuum of space." Came the sarcastic reply, which wasn't picked up by Deadpool

"Well thanks a lot asshole!"

" **What a dick"**

 **"And he doesn't like chimichangas, like what the fuck?!"**

" _I know right!"_

"Hey pay attention!" Stark snapped. "I think that should do it and before you ask, no you can't take one of the suits with you!"

" **How did he know that was what we were thinking?"**

" _Must have been that asshat who is writing this bullshit on his Mac book, what a fucking piece of shit!_

 **"Do you think he will get us back for that?"**

" **Of course he will, he's the one who is coming up with all of this"**

" _Damn it guys we fucked up!"_

"Deadpool! You can leave, now" Stark exclaimed

"I don't see anything" came the reply

"Oh really?" Stark states as he presses a button on his remote that controls his entire home.

" **What a fucking Drama Queen!"**

 **"But I love the Dramatic Flair!"**

" _Well Here goes nothing"_ "For Chimichangas!" and with that Deadpool jumps into the glowing blue portal in the middle of Tony Stark's workshop, which closed the moment Deadpool was through it. And when Deadpool came out the other side he was still on earth, the difference was that it wasn't the Earth Deadpool was use to instead he was in the DC universe and not Marvel's. Deadpool woke up in the middle of a bank with no recollection of why he was in a bank, wasn't he just with Stark? The first thing he heard properly was a voice that was definitely feminine saying "Where did this vigilante wanna be come from!?" shouted Harley Quinn aiming her weapon at all of the hostages waiting for an answer while the Joker's henchmen carried the money from the vault to the get-away cars.

When Deadpool looks up at her he is absolutely stunned by what he sees. As she has her back to him he admire's what of her ass he could see. She was wearing a short black tutu with white edging and she her legs were covered in fishnet stockings of his favorite colors, red and black. As she turned to face him again the first thing he noticed was the jiggle of her busty bossom, and he was in love with the cleavage he saw. She had twin pigtails of blonde hair with the ends dipped in red and black dye.

" **Holy Shit! What a rack on her!"**

 **"She's hotter than chimichangas fresh from the fryer"**

" _Well let's go say hi to her boobs and maybe her along with them"_

"I'm actually a mercenary, the merc with the mouth, not a vigilante." He stated as he started to stand up, but before he was all the way up she shot him in the head.

" **What a BITCH!"**

 **"Ooh she's feisty, I like it"**

"Ah damn it! that hurts you fairy mother-fucker, you don't just shoot someone in the fucking face when they try and introduce themselves, fuck that hurts!"

"How are you not dead, I domed you!"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious, now can we be civilized about this?"

"No you must be working with the B-man, I won't go back to the Asylum!" she replies and starts backing away ready to shoot if he moves closer.

"Chill Lady I don't know where I am, who this B-man is, or why the fuck you think it's alright to shoot someone in the head, especially when it's Deadpool the meanest motherfucker around!

"Well if that's the case your gonna be coming with me to meet Mistah J, he would love to have you in his services."

"Well who is Mr. J and how much is he willing to pay, Im not always the cheapest merc"

" **Or the most civilized"**

 **"But at least you can spell better than the asshat writer"**

" _Stop cracking jocks at him he might get angry!"_

"Will you come with us or not?"

"Is there a seat next to you?" he asked boldy

She looks down at her pistol for a few seconds

" **Oh we fucked up, she's gonna shoot us again!"**

Harley makes a decision and shoots on the henchmen behind her and responds with "now there is" with a wink at Deadpool.

 **"Did you nearly shit your pants as well?"**

 **"We collectively have one pair of pants dumbass, you can't control the body"**

" **Shut up Douchebag"**

the inner voices argues as Deadpool went towards the vehicle and sat next to his new friend Harley.

"Why ya always starin into blank space, uhh, you?" Harley inquired

" **Before we answer ask about how common mental disorders are here"**

" **A story of the testing will hopefully get here wet"**

" _For once you don't sound like a complete idiot_

" **What the hell does that mean?"**

"Well it's a rather long story" came his eventual reply

"Oh I don't mind, it'll be awhile before we get to mistah J's hideout"

"Ok well it all started with…" and as Deadpool told his amazing story of getting captured by a rival merc and injected with a highly dangerous cancer he was given to an organization to test out the possibility of healing factor.

" **I don't remember the rival merc part."**

" **Relax we sound even more awesome now"**

Deadpool suddenly explodes because his concentration broke "DAMN IT GUYS I'M TRYING TO IMPRESS A HOT BABE HERE. CAN'T YOU BE QUITE FOR 5 FUCKING MINUTES!"

When Harley hears this she doesn't know how to react. On one hand she's already taken so she should slap him, or shoot him since he can't seem to die but she thought it was kind of sweet that he was trying to impress her. The other matter was the fact that he had the sudden outburst. Does that mean he was schizophrenic?

"Anyways back to the story…"

He then continued telling his own version of his imprisonment which ended in him fighting off 1,000 men with two soupspoons. Then how he continued his merc work in many different ways and many of his more unsettling kills.

"Well as interesting as that was, we're here" Harley told Deadpool.

" **That's definitely not how it happened"**

" **Shut up and we might get laid"**

" **Good point"**

"Alright lead the way" Deadpool said

"Ok follow me, and don't upset Mr. J he never likes it when I bring men home"

"Oh, jealous much?"

Harley ignores that comment and walks into the Joker's office and Deadpool's eyes direct themselves to her ass.

"Come on in Deadpool the Joker will see you now."

A/N Let me know how you like this fanfic and I plan to write more but I am looking for some feedback thanks for reading!


End file.
